With the development of technology, a three-dimensional image display apparatus for effectively and realistically displaying images is required in a variety of fields, such as entertainment, gaming, advertising, health care, education, military, etc. Therefore, the developers of the display apparatus have proposed various technologies for displaying three-dimensional images, and various three-dimensional image display apparatuses have been commercialized.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a conventional three-dimensional image display apparatus, which displays a three-dimensional image through a fly-eye lens array including a plurality of micro lenses. The reference sign 11 refers to a backlight source, the reference sign 12 refers to an element image array constructed of LCD panels, and the reference sign 13 refers to a fly-eye lens array.
The element image array 12 is used to capture three-dimensional scene information, such as the number “3” and the letter “D” in the figure, through the fly-eye lens array 13 in the three-dimensional image display apparatus. Afterward, the three-dimensional scene information in the element image array 12 can be reconstructed through the backlight source 11 and the fly-eye lens array 13. The users can view three-dimensional images with naked eyes. The direction A in FIG. 1 is the display direction.
The three-dimensional image display method provides continuous viewing angles, and the structure of the three-dimensional image display apparatus is simple. However, the image resolution of the three-dimensional image display apparatus depends on the micro lens size on the fly-eye lens array 13. The smaller the micro lens size is, the higher the image resolution of the three-dimensional image display apparatus is. Due to the high production costs of the small micro lenses, the image resolution of the three-dimensional image display apparatus of is generally low.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a three-dimensional image display apparatus and a three-dimensional image display to resolve the problem of the prior art.